Spartan (Branch)
|formed-title=Formed |branch=United Nations Space Command |type= |garrison= * *Anvil Station |size="Several hundred" Spartans |equipment= *Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor (GEN2) *Project SLEIPNIR |battles=*[[Raid on UNSC Infinity|UNSC Infinity]] *1st Requiem *2nd Requiem *Ealen IV *Oth Lodon |commanders= *Musa-096 *Chief of Staff Jun-A266 |notable_commanders=*Sarah Palmer }} The SPARTAN Branch, also known as the Spartan Corps and Spartan OperationsHalo Legendary Crate' - Bonus Item: Data Drop 1 - Welcome to Fireteam Apollo Page 1 & Page 2 was a branch of the UNSC, founded by Musa-096. It encompasses only the members of the SPARTAN-IV program and SPARTAN-IIIs who transferred from the Navy. History Creation During the creation of the Branch, all remaining SPARTAN-IIIs were offered to be incorporated into the Spartan branch. The performance of the SPARTAN-IVs during the [[Raid on UNSC Infinity|raid of the UNSC Infinity]] helped give the Branch near full autonomy from the Navy. With the branch's creation and success the UNSC began handing out contracts to various corporations to produce the expensive Second Generation of MJOLNIR armor. In May of 2553, the Materials Group created the Damascus Ordnance Commission to organize these companies in the production of these armors. Requiem When the UNSC Infinity crashed landed on Requiem, the SPARTANs were deployed to fight off attacking Prometheans. Other Spartans were then deployed with John-117 to take down the planet's gravity well and particle canon network. Once it was destroyed, the Infinity escaped Requiem. Infinity would return to Requiem eight months later beginning a new series of Spartan operations. Following Battles After the battles of Reqiuem, Spartans would defend the peace talks at Ealen IV from Vata Gajat's mercenaries. Several Spartan casualties took place, including the loss of most of Fireteam Jackknife. Several more teams would fight in the Oth Lodon Skirmish against the New Colonial Alliance and the mercenaries of Vata 'Gajat. Other Operations Spartan recon teams were also deployed onto the surface of Basis to assess the debris of Installation 04.Halo 5: Guardians' - Description: Vector (Armor) Duties Similar to other military branches, the Spartan Branch has a multitude of roles. These roles include reconnaissance, security and patrol,Halo 5: Guardians' - Description: Orbital (Armor) counter insurgency,Halo 5: Guardians' - Description: Defender (Armor) military police duties,Halo 5: Guardians' - Description: Raider (Armor) high value asset retrieval, and frontline combat. Branches *Spartan Command *Spartan Training and Education Organization Spartan forces are organized into detachments. Within these detachments, they are organized into Fireteams. Specializations Once a Spartan rates 50 in War Games simulations, they can apply to become a specialist. Specialists receive different sets of weapons and different sets of power armor.Halo 4 Limited Edition' - Bonus Item: UNSC ''Infinity Briefing Packet'' Assets Uniform donning his MJOLNIR Gen 2 Armor.]] Power Armor Spartans utilize the Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor Generation 2 platform of power armors. As per Regulation 3A-950, newly recruited personnel of the Spartan branch have access to one Mjolnir Armor.Halo 4 Limited Edition' - Bonus Item: Armor Schematics Air Vehicles A new dropship under the name Project SLEIPNIR was developed specifically for use with Spartans.Halo 5: Guardians' - Description: Foehammer (Armor) Subordinates Personnel Units Ranks The ranking system of the Spartan branch only applies to Spartan-IVs, while Spartan-IIs and Spartan-IIIs still retain their ranks. All Spartan-IVs share the same rank of Spartan and do not possess any formal ranks. However, the title of Spartan Commander exists. They managed Spartan contingents on UNSC Starships. Sources Category:United Nations Space Command Defense Force